darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Drunken mariner/dialogue
*'Player': What are you shouting about? *'Drunken mariner': Y'arr, there be a lot of fun to be had in Lumbridge right now, even fer a lubber like ye. *'Player': Fun? What sort of fun are we talking about? *'Drunken mariner': It be the best sort o' fun ye can find ashore: the joy o' battle. **'Player:' What battle is this? ***'Drunken mariner': Aye, a battle it be, and the gods themselves have seen fit to join me and me shipmates fer a god scrap. ***'Drunken mariner': Saradomin and Zamorak both be there, and there be plenty of creatures and landlubbers icthin' fer a fight. ***'Drunken mariner': Aye, but the sea always calls an old salt like me back, so I be leaving them to their squabble. ***'Drunken mariner': I'll meet me end on the decking, not in some Lumbridge field. ***'Drunken mariner': If ye be looking for the battle, it be lying to the west side of Lumbridge castle. ****'Player:' Saradomin and Zamorak are both there? *****'Drunken mariner': Aye, both of 'em, locked in a fight that nearly matches me last sea battle. *****'Drunken mariner': They both be looking fer help from the likes of ye and me, and by the sea gods I weren't to be missin' that. *****'Drunken mariner': Both camps be lookfin' for help, if ye're headin' on that tack. *****'Drunken mariner': Even if ye be not a fighter, there be things ye can be gettin' on with. *****'Drunken mariner': Aye, and there be rewards in it too, for them that earn them. ******'Player:'Rewards? *******'Drunken mariner': Aye, there be rewards for them that fight and such. *******'Drunken mariner': But I be knowing little about them, so ye'd best be setting off for the camps by the battlefield to find out. ******'Player:' Which god should I support? *******'Drunken mariner': I care not who be supporting who. It's all fer the fun o' the fight! *******'Drunken mariner': Ye could support Zamorak, if ye head to the south of the battlefield, or ye could support Saradomin by steerin' to the north. *******'Drunken mariner': Just sign up with the recruiters in the camp, and ye be ready to start fightin'. ****'Player:' How did it start? *****'Drunken mariner': Aye, well, they be telling me that a portal be openin' from another world, and through be stepping Zamorak, and up pops Saradomin to fight him. *****'Drunken mariner': They be tearin' up the ground looking for some stones or somethin'. It not be of interest to an old dog like me. ******'Player:' Saradomin and Zamorak are both there now? *******Same as in "Saradomin and Zamorak are both there?" ****'Player': I'll leave you to it. *****'Drunken mariner': Y'arr, good riddance to ye, lubber. **'Player:' I love a good fight! ***'Drunken mariner': That be the spirit, me hearty! Ye should be goin' to Lumbridge smartly and be fightin' with the best of them! **'Player:' I don't like fighting! ***'Drunken mariner': Ye be a lily-liver as well as a lubber. ***'Drunken mariner': Y'arr, but there still be things for ye to do in Lumbridge while the real men and women fight. ***'Drunken mariner': Ye should be heading to Lumbridge smartly and see how fightin' is. Y'arr, it be nearly as good as a fierce storm on the high sea. **'Player:' Er, right. I'll leave you to it. ***'Drunken mariner': Y'arr, good riddance to ye, lubber. Category:Battle of Lumbridge